


A Lost Memory

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Memory Loss, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has forgotten Peter as he has been taken and he needs her to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnitedKingdomOrgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/gifts).



He was getting stronger. Something had changed. He could feel his bond with Lydia being strengthened. 

He’d been in this darkness for so long.

 

“LYDIA!! Honey you’re going to miss school if you don’t wake up now” Her mother yelled up the stairs.

She groaned and rolled out of bed. These past few weeks she hadn’t been sleeping well. She’d felt off and had been having these weird dreams. 

Well really the same weird dream over and over again. it always started out with her walking through the preserve and she hears someone call her name. She goes towards it until she ends at this beautiful big house and a faceless man on the front porch. She can never see his face and that’s where it usually ends except for this morning she thought he’d said help me.

Maybe she could ask Deaton about it. Maybe it was another Banshee power. 

She got ready and drove to the college with just enough time to get to her 1st class. 

 

He’d almost had her. He’d been sneaking into her dreams and finally was able to say more than her name, but then he’d lost the connection. It was harder each time. To be in her head and see her face like she was right there and he could touch her once more. 

Cora and Derek weren’t much help as they’d given up hope of reaching out. He’d have to rest some more before he tried again. 

 

 

They’d been assigned a history of Beacon Hills project for their ‘History 101’ class and she had been partnered with Stiles so they were at the Library looking at county records. 

“Wow I don’t even remember this!” He exclaimed loudly enough to get her out of her head.

“What is it?”

“There was this huge fire near the preserve about 10 years back. Only knocked out one house though. It was a big one too!”

He showed her the newspaper clipping. 

It showed the Hales. Talia, her husband Richard and their daughter Laura. They’d all perished. She let out enough of a gasp though when she saw their house that Stiles reacted to her. 

She had to find Deaton. 

 

The clinic was empty when she walked in. “Deaton.”

“In the back Lydia.”

“Oh hey”

“Good afternoon Lydia, how can I help you?”

“Well I just had a few questions about me and some things I’ve been experiencing.”

“Okay shoot.”

“Well lately I’ve been having this dream over and over again and in the dream I see this house” she pointed to the newspaper clipping “and there’s a man on the porch calling out to me but he’s not this man. And last night he started asking for help.”

“Hmmm that’s very interesting Lydia. You know I knew the Hales, but I didn’t know any man there except Richard. “

“I was thinking it could be a new Banshee power?”

“It could be, but I’m not sure. You know it could be someone really calling out for help. Have you ever answered him back?”

“No.”

“If you dream tonight why don’t you try that.”

She said she would and left him to research.

 

That night as she was drifting off to sleep the dream started again. He was calling her name and this time she ran all while calling out that she was coming. 

As she got towards the man she tried reaching out. No matter how much she tried she couldn’t reach his hand. 

“Lydia help me” He kept calling out to her. 

“I don’t know how.” She called back

“Remember. Remember me.” He replied.

 

She woke up with a start. Remember!? How on earth could she remember someone she didn’t even know.

As she walked downstairs to get a glass of water an image flashed in her mind. It was a large black wolf. She caught herself on the stairs and steadied herself.

She knew that wolf, but from where. 

She googled and found a wolf close enough to what she saw. She was right it looked like a werewolf, but Scott wasn’t like that. How did she know this wolf? 

 

He was so exhausted from reaching out to her, but he needed to try once more. Reaching back out to her mind he kept whispering remember. 

 

“Remember what?!?!?!?!?” She yelled to the air. 

ME!! the voice in her head whispered back. 

“Who are you?!?”

Peter it whispered again.

“Peter” she whispered aloud to herself.

Suddenly she remembered. The man on the porch had his face. She remembered everything. All of their moments. She hadn’t realized a piece of her heart had been missing.

“Where did you go?” 

“Help me Lydia. You need to save me.”

“How?”

“Scream”

And she did. She let out a banshee scream loud enough to shake California into the ocean. 

She saw him. The vision was clear. He was in darkness. He seemed hurt and in pain. 

She needed to find him. It all made so much sense now. The visions and dreams. It had all been him. 

 

 

She knew she had class in the morning but she couldn’t wait. 

She drove out to the old Hale house used to be. 

She stood there in the cold and screamed again, only this time she screamed his name.

“I REMEMBER YOU PETER!!!” she screamed it over and over again as if she was shouting a prayer.

She heard a noise coming from the tree line. She ran into them and saw him. He was there lying on the ground unconscious. 

She reached him finally and kissed him long and hard as if he had been a soldier just come back from a long war. 

“I forgot you. I’m so sorry Peter. How could I ever forget you and everything we’ve shared?!” She cried-whispered to him.

He slowly opened his eyes. “Am I really back?” he asked her. There was so much pain in his voice. 

“Yes” she replied and kissed him again only this time he was ready and he flipped her over so that he was on top.

“I’m so proud of you. I knew you could remember.” He told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I don’t ever want to let you go.”

“Then don’t.” she told him. 

 

He held her in his arms as they fell asleep on her bed.

When she woke up the next morning it was to a soft kiss on her forehead and a loving face. 

“No weird dreams I suspect?” He asked.

“None at all.” She replied.


End file.
